


It’s the love shot

by notfec



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfec/pseuds/notfec
Summary: What really happened behindthe famous videoof Woojin and Woong on their fansign. Where Woojin whispers closely to Woong.





	It’s the love shot

Today was an off day for them, after finishing their music show promotion for their debut song. Their debut was a success and all of them are very happy because a lot of people like it. The mood on the dorm are really bright just like the sun. The moment Park Woojin stepped inside their shared room, he could hear the giggling sound of Jeon Woong. Woojin looked to his side and found Woong laying on his bed, looking at something on his phone with a smile on his face and his eyes disappeared. _What a cute sight_ , Woojin thought, strolling closer to him.

“What makes you giggling like that hyung?” Woojin asked, poking his cheek because Woong didn’t seem to notice his presence. “Oh Woojin! Come here I’ll show you, this is so funny.” Woong said while tapping the spot beside him on his bed. Woong proceeds to sit and scoot over to give space for Woojin. And when Woojin sat beside him, he explained excitedly, “I was scrolling twitter to see the pictures our fans took. But then look what I found!” He showed his phone to Woojin, “Look Wooj, our fans are getting crazy because of you,” on his phone was a video of their latest fansign yesterday, or more specifically the video when both of them are playing with Woojin’s fake gun and then suddenly Woojin whispered something to Woong while wrapping his arms on Woong’s petite waist and pressing their bodies together. Woojin’s face couldn’t be seen because his back was facing the camera but he could clearly see Woong’s face and saw his reaction, his signature smile. Looking at that made Woojin smiled too and couldn’t help but wonder what were the fans thought about them. “And they called us 2woo,” Woong said and Woojin just tilted his head. “2woo? What is that?” Woojin confused face was too cute for Woong so he pinched his cheek. “It’s our name, Woojin and Woong.” Woong answered. “Hmm I see, it’s weirdly cute.” Woojin said and Woong couldn’t help but agreed.

When Woojin scrolled the fans’ tweets, all that he could see were something like, _Oh my God! Park Woojin is so brave. Look at Woong immediately light up. That’s my ship! I love them. They’re so cute together. Woojin is so manly. Look at Woong’s smile! Who is the hyung between both of them? Help my heart beats so fast! I’m going crazy because of them!_ and others along the line. Looking at the fans’ reaction made Woojin feel proud of himself to do something so brave on the public like that. And he was so happy that their fans seemed to like their closeness. Woong also looked so cute giggling on his side, he sure he felt happy too.

But then Woojin remembered the reason why Woong lighted up in the video. “They will get even crazier if they hear what I said to you though.” Woojin said with a smirk, turning to his left to see Woong’s reaction. Woong blushed remembering Woojin’s words yesterday. What Woojin said really made his heart flutter and he really didn’t know what to do so he slapped Woojin’s arm. The pink on Woong’s cheeks was really cute and that made Woojin wanted to tease him even more. “Do you remember what I said to you hyung?” Woojin asked, inching closer to him. Woong couldn’t meet his eyes because he is too shy so he just nodded. “What are you so shy hyung it’s not even the first time.” Woojin placed his hand on Woong’s cheek to make Woong looked at him. “Yeah I know but you said it so suddenly and in front of so many fans, what did you expect Park Woojin!” Woong answered, pouting and punching Woojin’s chest lightly. “Ugh you’re so cute hyung I can’t help it.” Woojin said, grabbing his wrist and burrowing his head on Woong’s shoulder. Woong just giggled and proceeded to cuddle his boyfriend. 

After a few minutes of silence and cuddling, Woojin broke it, “Really though, I meant what I said yesterday.” Woong looked into Woojin’s slightly darkened eyes and started to smirk, suddenly feeling confident on the changed of the air around them. “Oh yeah? What did you say again? I don’t quite remember it clearly.” Woojin could hear the teasing on Woong’s words.

“ _Rather than shoot you with a gun, I would like to shoot you with my lips instead._ ” Woojin said with a flirtatious voice, reaching for Woong’s cheek again. “Do it then.” Woong answered firmly with the same glints on his eyes. With that Woojin started showering Woong with kisses from his cheeks, forehead, eyes, nose, under his nose and beside his lips. Woojin’s lips stopped right above Woong’s lips, ghosting and just slightly touching to tease him as a revenged. That made Woong groan, “Ugh Park Woojin, quit teasing and just kiss me alrea-“ Woong’s words were swallowed by Woojin’s lips. Woong sighed contently before responding to his kiss. Woojin broke the kiss for a while to look at Woong who gave him the brightest smile. Woojin then moved, positioning himself hovering above Woong, legs trapping Woong underneath him and then back to kiss his boyfriend, even deeper than before. After a few minutes of making out, they separated for a while to take a breath. Woojin looked at Woong’s dazed eyes, swelling lips and flushed cheeks. “I love you hyung,” Woojin said while caressing the side of Woong’s lips. Hearing his boyfriend soft confession made him smiled. “I love you too, Wooj,” Woong said, reaching behind Woojin’s nape and pulling him closer to continue their make out session.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Tell me what you think about this one~  
> [find me on twitter](https://bit.ly/31PD5Nb)  
> 


End file.
